Kunimitsu Tezuka
Kunimitsu Tezuka (手塚 国光, Tezuka Kunimitsu) is a third year student at Seigaku and the captain of their tennis team. Appearance Tezuka has dark brown hair and wears glasses. The parting of his hair is on the left side. He's often seen with a stoic expression. Personality As the captain of the tennis team, Tezuka is serious in everything he does, and is very strict; one of his trademark phrases is "Don't let your guard down" 「油断せずにいこう」. Still, he's fair and sticks to his word; if the rules are broken, he punishes everyone, including the regulars. He makes the entire team run laps if they break the rules — a trait which he inherited from Yamato. Though his arm heals to some extent, the doctor still warns Tezuka against long matches and using his signature drop shot. Tezuka, however, considers his health secondary to the team's success, and continues to risk re-injuring himself in his matches to ensure his team's victory. There are only a few instances in which Tezuka smiles: when the doctor told him he was healed, when his team won the Nationals, and when he went up against the former Seigaku captain. Despite his stoic and calm personality, it's shown that Tezuka was not fond of horror stories as a first year. Surprisingly, he allowed scary rumors to affect him deeply at that time. When confronted with the same situation, Tezuka immediately became anxious and began throwing books in a frightened fit. Background tbd Trivia * On the first series popularity polls, Tezuka placed 5th on the first poll and has stayed 4th on the polls which came after. On the sequel series popularity polls, he ranked 13th on the first poll and 5th on the second poll. * According to the official fanbook(s): ** Tezuka's worst subjects are none. ** His most visited place in school is the library. ** He spends his allowance on books. ** His motto is "The biggest enemy is within me". ** His favorite movie is anything that's a famous classic piece — both local and foreign ones are fine. ** His favorite books are western books. ** His favorite music is classical music (mostly ones by Beethoven). ** His ideal date spot is fishing by the mountains. ** He wants illustration books of the world's famous mountains. ** His daily routine is writing in his journal. ** He dislikes doing nothing. ** His other specialty besides tennis is woodworking. ** His ideal type is someone who gives it their all in everything (even if they're a little scatterbrained). Someone who's energetic and serious. * Tezuka can speak German. * Tezuka's grandfather is a longtime rival of Sanada's grandfather. They've had 99 wins and 99 losses against each other in shogi. Strangely enough, Tezuka and Sanada consider each other rivals as well - in tennis. * Takeshi Konomi has stated that Tezuka is the character he has least in common with. Quotes * To everyone: "Don't let your guard down." * To his old teammates (during his first year): "Stop screwing around... How many years have you all been playing tennis? Rackets aren't used for injuring other people!" * To Ryoma: "Echizen, become Seigaku's pillar of support!" * To Atobe: "Sorry, but we'll be the ones going to the Nationals." * To Fuji: "Become your own guidepost." Category:Characters Category:Seigaku